There are map information display apparatuses using, e.g., a so called CD-ROM disc, i.e., a read only memory using a Compact Disc (DC) as a recording medium on which map information is recorded. In accordance with such map information display apparatuses, a current position of the user is measured by a position measuring (determining) apparatus, such as, for example the, so called Global Positioning System (GPS) to display map information in the vicinity of the current position and the current position on the map on a display unit such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), etc., or to display map information in the vicinity of an arbitrary place or places and an arbitrary position or positions on the map designated by the user.
In such map information display apparatuses, the user reproduces a recording medium on which map information is recorded, e.g., CD-ROM disc, etc. to select map information within a certain range to allow the display section of the display unit to display that map. User looks at the picture on screen of the display unit, thereby making it possible to recognize arbitrary positions and place names indicated by the respective positions, etc.
Moreover, the user sets the route (path) guidance mode at the map information display apparatus to set in advance the movement route (path) of the user, thereby making it possible to register respective points of places of that route, etc. At this time, the mark, etc. designating a route (path) set by the route guidance mode is displayed on the display unit of the map information display apparatus. Thus, the user looks at the map displayed on the screen of the display unit, thereby making it possible to confirm positions and names of respective points of places of that route.
Setting of the route at the time of the route guidance mode is carried out by operating a cursor key, etc. of the input unit provided at the map information display apparatus to move the cursor on the map of the display picture to thereby designate a specific place, e.g., place of departure, point of place of route or place of destination, etc., or an arbitrary place, e.g., a certain point of place, cross-point or road, etc.
Meanwhile, since confirmation of the current position and place of destination on the display unit of the map information display apparatus is carried out by allowing the driver to directly confirm, by visual observation, information displayed on the display unit, any problem that might take place in the safe operation an automotive vehicle dangerous.
Moreover, in the map information display apparatus in which the route guidance mode is provided, the route automatically selected is displayed in such a form that the route map is overlaid upon the map displayed on the display unit. Accordingly, in order to understand the set route (path), the driver must conduct an operation such as scrolling of the map to confirm the set route on the display picture of the display unit. Therefore, both time and ability of understanding are required.
Further, with respect to character information which cannot be displayed by the restriction of the display ability of the display section of the display unit, a method of displaying such character information in a form laid upon the map by special operation has been already proposed. In this case, it is necessary to erase a portion of the map displayed on the display section to display character information, or to display character information in a form overlaid upon a portion of the map. For this reason, there has been invited the problem that a portion of the map might fail to be displayed at the display section.
This invention has been proposed in view of the above-described actual circumstances, and its object is to provide a map information display apparatus capable of displaying map information, and arbitrarily designating character information relating to the map display content, thus to output it by voice.
A further object of this invention is to provide a traveling route (path) display apparatus for a moving body such that when the user allows map information from a recording medium on which map information is recorded to be displayed on the screen, the driver of a moving body such as a vehicle, etc. is permitted to confirm the position of the moving body being traveled on the map by outputting the name of the concerned position by voice even if he visually confirms the picture displayed.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a route guidance apparatus for a moving body such that when the user allows map information from a recording medium on which map information is recorded to be displayed on the screen, the user is permitted to confirm the route up to the place of destination set by the user by outputting it by voice.